mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks/Cheats
Below shows a list of cheats for Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Unlockables Finding Secret Orbs will sometimes get you a new character or new arena for versus mode. Unlock Reptile In the Living Forest, you must go to the section after the Brotherhood Of Shadow. Long Jump across the gap with the tiny waterfall. Go through the door. Now, get the Clay Statues to come to life. Destroy their shield. You only need 1 of them. Now, get one of them over near the Giant Stone Column on the other side of the stream. It's the stone column right near where you entered. Throw the Clay Statue into it. It should come crashing down. Now, return to where the little waterfall was. There is no longer a waterfall. Just a Koin that unlocks Reptile. Unlock Johnny Cage In the Wu Shi Academy where everything is burning, go to the very right of the gate and jump onto the roof of the house. Run to the right and jump. If you did it correctly, you will be on a new platform with a boulder blocking your way. Grab the koin to get Johnny Cage for VS. Mode. Unlock Baraka In the soul tomb portal, got to the area where you have to wall climb. You will see 2 paths. One leads left, the other right. The right path has a statue. Use fist of ruin and break it. Keep going and use the long jump ability across the gap and you will get the koin that contains Baraka. Unlock Kitana In the MKII arena level (right before the portal with the two statues in front of it) in the evil monastery, you will see many pillars. Jump on one of them which is half broken and then double jump onto the roof. You will find the secret koin there. Grab it to get Kitana for VS. Mode. Unlock Sub-Zero VS Mode After taking the boat ride across blood lake, his VS. koin is in back of the lion looking statue to your left (facing the big door), just run along the wall and when you get to the end double jump and grab it to unlock Sub-Zero for VS. Mode. Story Mode Finish the game once with Kung Lao. Unlock Scorpion VS Mode In the Foundry, follow the pathway downstairs to the left of the save station. Two archers will bust through the wall. Throw one at the wall to the left of the door way and it will bust open, revealing a secret room full of lava and a ying yang on a ledge. Grab one of the archers and throw them in the lava. Then double jump off the guards back to claim the Scorpion koin for VS. Mode. Story Mode Finish the game once with Liu Kang. Unlock Mortal Kombat II (Arcade Game) Note: This does not work in the PAL version of the game. Complete all 5 Smoke Missions. Vs. Levels Cheats Unlock Sub-Zero and Scorpion Enter these codes on the main menu screen. PAL version only. Unlock Mortal Kombat II Arcade *Note: Does not work for the PAL version of the game. Enter this code while on the main menu screen. You should hear a sound if you entered it correctly. Secrets Survival Mode To access Survival Mode, you must be at the Foundry Stage. While holding the forged axe, walk back to the main chamber where you first found the save point. Walk down the corridor to the back and break away the wall on the left-hand side. Jump into the pool of lava in this room, then go back to the main chamber. Walk the path to the right of the save point and destroy the right-hand barrel at the end of the corridor. From here, go back to the main chamber, walk up the stairs to your left and move towards the barrels you see in the area. Be careful to only break the one on the right-hand side. Go back, but instead of going down the stairs again, keep hard to the right. There's a niche with two more barrels. Break the one on the right. Go back to the left and down the hall with the spike crushers falling overhead. When you past them, break the barrel closest to the right-hand wall. Return to the niche to break its last barrel, then back to break the remaining barrel just over the stairs. Survival Mode is the Boss Rush Mode of Shaolin Monks. Rescue Kabal and get his Hookswords In the Wastelands, there are two doors that are covered with human bodies. One leads to the Elemental Warriors, the other is an area where Shokan warriors are throwing boulders at you. Go though the second door. Simply avoid the boulders and climb the ladders until you reach the top. There you will find Kabal inside a cage. Once he is freed, he will leave his hookswords as a sign of gratitude. Easy 1000 Exp Points First obtain the combo ranking of "Toasty". Then immediately press the start button. The words "Toasty 1000" should appear in the middle of the screen and you will be awarded 1000 exp points. The best thing about this trick is, it works every time. Fight Ermac, Kano and Mileena Ermac To fight Ermac, you need the Fist of Ruin and Swing Ability. Go to the Wu Shi Academy and go to the first area of it. Once you're there, look for the big red bridge. Before this, there is a split path. Take the one going over a chasm of spikes. On the other side is an evil Priest statue. Break it and head into the new area. Once you're there, jump onto the area to the left. Use swing to get to higher ground, then interact with the statue. The doors on the other side of the bridge in this area will open, and you will see the Warrior Shrine. Go to the Warrior Shrine, and examine the statue on the left three times to fight Ermac. Kano Near the end of the game, right before you fight the final battle with Shang Tsung, Kintaro and Shao Kahn, talk to Kitana three or four times. Defeat the guards that come into the room, then go through the new door to find and fight Kano. Mileena In the first area of the Living Forest, use the swing ability on the two big branches that can be found above you as you head for the save structure. Swing over to higher ground, then climb up the ladder. You will be in a new area. Head to the other end of this treetop area to fight Mileena. Smoke missions Locating Smoke: Smoke is located in the Living Forest. There is an area with a river running through it. Jump across the first section of the river to find a living tree and 4 clay statues in front of a stone structure. You must throw one of the clay guardians into the wall to break it. This will open Smoke's area. Mission 1 *Smoke Mission 1: Go to the Soul Tombs. Now go through the door with the green mark above it. You will have to fight Tarkatas. Throw them into the back wall until you reveal a full fatality code made of stone. Smoke mission #1 is complete. The best way to throw them the Tarkata is to run at them and grapple with black, then hold the analog stick in the direction you want to throw. This keeps them flying low so they are less likely to be impaled on the roof. Now return to Smoke. Mission 2 *Smoke Mission 2: You must find the Warrior Shrine in the Wu Shi Academy. Backtrack to the first area when you started this stage. A bridge was destroyed the first time you were here. To the left of that bridge is a ledge to jump to. Follow that path until you see statues that require the fist of ruin to break them. Break them and move to the next area. Smoke mission #2 is complete. Return to Smoke. Mission 3 *Smoke Mission 3: Go to the soul tombs. You will see a cut scene showing a new room. Go into that room. Do not kill ANY of the Tarkata! You need all three to sacrifice. Throw 3 Tarkatas in 3 different torture devices. Smoke mission 3 is complete. Return to Smoke Mission 4 *Smoke Mission 4: Go back to the portal area by the Evil Monastery. Throw a guard into the purple portal located there. Now go down the ramp to the area below the wall that leads to the soul tombs. Throw another guard into the purple portal. Smoke mission 4 is complete. Return to Smoke. Mission 5 *Smoke Mission 5: Smoke will open a portal. Enter the portal.. You will now have to battle enemies on top of the Pit 2 stage. Once completed, go back through the portal and talk to Smoke to unlock Mortal Kombat 2 from the Kontent menu. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cheats and codes Category:Guides